


The Hat

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elmer is a ray of sunshine, i love these boys, spelmer - Freeform, spot thinks he is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Short Spelmer based on that Periscope of Anthony Zas wearing that hat. You know the one.





	The Hat

Spot was tough. He was the guy that when you saw him coming on the sidewalk, you crossed the street to get away from. Everything about him was intimidating. His stern face, with his eyebrows constantly furrowed, the deep frown that was paired with eyes that could kill. Overall, he was a really scary dude. He was the scariest guy in New York. Nothing could break the stone cold composure he had. Well, nothing besides Elmer. But he didn’t know that yet.

Spot was walking out of a coffee shop, armed with his black coffee, yeah he was fucking metal, and his signature frown. He was headed to class when a voice called his name. He turned around and thought he was going to pass out. The voice calling out to him was none other than Elmer. Only, Elmer didn’t look like he normally did, he was wearing a floppy black hat, and Spot was practically drooling.

He had always thought that Elmer was adorable. He was just always so happy and cheerful, he was basically the human embodiment of the fucking sun. Sometimes when he and Spot would hang out he would get excited about something, like a video game, and Spot would want to reach over and kiss him senseless. His big bright smile, the way his eyes would squint as he laughed his laugh that was like music to Spot’s ears. But Spot never did kiss him. Spot kept his composure and watched the beautiful boy in front of him. He, Spot the big tough guy of New York, could not have a weakness. He had kept this up for about two years, but all of that was about to end.

“Wh-what, Elmer. What are you wearing?” Spot managed to stutter out. Elmer cocked his head at Spot’s question, then his eyes widened and he placed a hand on top of his head.

“Oh, this? It’s a hat Spottie. That’s a little obvious isn’t it?” Elmer giggled out. Spot thought he was going to faint right there on the concrete. 

“Obviously I know it’s a hat Elmer. Just, why are you wearing it? It’s not your normal style is it?” Spot tried to compose himself, attempting to keep the breaks in his voice to a minimum.

“I was out shopping with Katherine the other day, and I tried it on as a joke, but she told me I looked hot. So I bought it and thought I’d wear it out. Do you think I look hot Spottie?” Elmer stuck out his lips into the most sexy pout Spot had ever seen. 

Spot melted and whispered under his breath, “Hell yeah.” Elmer looked stunned for a second. Spot’s eyes widened as he realized Elmer had heard him. “I-um. I mean, sure. Whatever.”

Elmer took in Spot’s shifting figure, the nervousness in his voice, and his inability to look him in the eye. Then, Elmer took a step closer to Spot. Their faces were nearly touching, and their breaths were mixing in the small space in front of them. Spot frantically looked anywhere but at Elmer.

“You think I’m hot Spottie?” Elmer asked him, his voice low and barely above a whisper. 

“I-I.” Spot struggled to get out while still avoiding eye contact. When their eyes finally met, Spot felt himself give in. “Yeah. I have for a really long time.” He sighed out. 

Elmer suddenly smiled the brightest smile Spot had ever seen, and then their lips met. Spot was stunned at first. He went stiff as Elmer placed one hand on Spot’s shoulder, and the other on his cheek. Then, after a few seconds, Spot understood what was happening. Elmer was kissing him. Holy Shit! 

He instantly responded, his lips moving against Elmer’s, his hands wrapping around his waist. When Elmer bit down on his lip, Spot groaned and he took that opportunity to sneak his tongue into Spot’s mouth. Spot’s arm wrapped even tighter around Elmer’s waist, pulling them as close together as possible. His other hand traveled up his back, then to his neck, then accidentally knocked the hat off. The hand rushed into Elmer’s hair and pulled gently. It was Elmer’s turn to moan then. Spot felt his stomach do a flip at the sound. They broke apart and Spot continued his kisses down Elmers jaw, nipping and soothing as he went along. 

Elmer laughed as Spot continued his hungry actions. He placed a hand in Spot’s hair and tugged, but Spot didn’t stop his path. Elmer pulled his hair harder so that he would look up at him. 

“Do you want to continue this in my dorm?” Elmer asked, still panting from the earlier activity.

Spot felt like he would die if they didn’t. He started shaking his head in agreement, and brought one of his hands to grab onto Elmer’s. “One thing though.” He said before they moved from the spot.

Elmer nodded, prodding him to continue. “Keep the hat on.” Spot blushed after he said it, and dropped his gaze to the floor. 

Elmer laughed and threw his head back. “Wow, looks like Katherine was right. Remind me to thank her later.” He bent down to pick up the hat, and started to drag Spot with him down the sidewalk toward his dorm.

“Shut up.” Spot tried to sound tough, but it wasn’t working. His tough guy image was ruined, for Elmer at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys. Let me know if I should do a part 2. It might be NSFW?? Just let me know if you guys would want that. Anyways, follow me on the tumbles, @2-for-a-penny, leave those kudos, comments, all that jazz. Thanks for reading!


End file.
